You're A Dragon Lady
by LycoX
Summary: Little Zoe Ramirez isn't exactly a big fan of Susan Williams' much to the immense delight of Thea.


**You're A**

 **Dragon Lady**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Just a fun little one-shot that explores a potential scene involving Rene's daughter Zoe and Susan Williams.**

* * *

Rene 'Wild Dog' Ramirez was practically beside himself in pure joy as he walked towards the steps of City Hall with Curtis, Adrian, and his baby girl Zoe. Who was finally back with him thanks to Adrian getting involved after Curtis had reached out to him. Having his little girl back in his life had felt like a weight had been lifted off of him once he had gotten back his rightful custody of his daughter. And she was equally as happy about being back with her dad as she had seriously hated being without him! Zoe never liked that they had taken her away from him after momma had died and had let her feelings be known quite well on the matter. Not that any of those meanie head jerks really wanted to listen to her anyway! As they made their way towards the steps, one woman in particular came up to them with a cameraman already doing a live broadcast as she came towards them. Causing Rene and Curtis to groan at the sight of her while Adrian himself frowned. Wondering what the Hell Oliver's girlfriend was up too at the moment. "Why hello there everyone! I heard word that little Zoe Ramirez was coming home today!" Began Susan Williams in fake excitement.

Making quite a few including Oliver himself wonder how the Hell she even knew about that! Hell, he had only known for a few hours himself after finding out what two of his team members and Adrian were up too that day. He also would pointedly ignore his sister's remark about the so called 'Dragon Lady'. "We are not taking comments at this time." Informed Adrian seriously.

"Oh come on! Don't be like that, Mr. Chase! I'm just curious to see what little Zoe thinks about her daddy working at City Hall!"

She looked down at the little girl who was frowning as well over the interruption by the lady. As all she wanted to do was meet her daddy's new friends he was working with now and then maybe get some Ice Cream. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Aww, but I'm no stranger. Not when I'm on tv a lot!"

Rene sighed in agitation and was about to say something when Curtis cut him off. "Ms. Williams, while I'm sure this sounds like a lot of fun for you, I'm almost positive its not quite as fun for Zoe."

The look she gave him told him what she clearly thought about that. Causing Oliver to grimace a little as things could definitely get ugly real quick. "What Mr. Curtis said. Just wanna go in, take a nap while my daddy and his friends work, see if I can get some Ice Cream, and then go home."

"But are you sure you want to do that? After all, that is where your mommy died after all."

Jaws flew open at that and Thea was about ready to storm out there and slap the crap out of the woman. Oliver just grimaced again and wondered if maybe his sister was on to something after all. Zoe gave her an unhappy look while Rene, Curtis, and Adrian all glared at the reporter. "You really are a Dragon Lady like Bobby's daddy says you are."

"With that said, this 'interview' is over." Cut in Adrian and they all moved past the stunned Susan as she hadn't been expecting that!

Nor had the others for that matter and they were fighting off grins until they got inside. And once they got to where Oliver was, the group would be treated to Thea laughing her ass off while Oliver was just shaking his head in exasperation while Lance was grinning widely. "Thea! Come on! Its, its not even that funny!"

"OH! Oh! But… But it is! Even a little girl knows how bad she is!" Roared out the girl in between laughs.

Oliver just grumbled to himself at that. "Its okay Mr. Mayor, you can do better. I know you can. Maybe you can ask my friend Alice if her mom would like to eat lunch with you?" Piped up Zoe optimistically and getting snorts of amusement from the others.

Along with causing Thea to laugh even harder. "I LOVE THIS GIRL!"

"I'll… Keep that in mind. Thank you, Zoe."

"Very welcome Mr. Mayor! After all, someone has to protect you from that mean and nosey Dragon Lady!"

And to the archer's complete shock, Quentin Lance would burst into full on laughter. Even doubling over as he did so while the others were chuckling in vast amounts of amusement. "This, this really is the best day ever." Declared a happy Rene and getting nods of agreement from Curtis and Adrian as they chuckled.

Coming over to the little girl as she laughed, Thea knelt down in front of her as she wiped away at her eyes. "Ohh sweetie, I am so going to buy you some Ice Cream later! Because you just really made my day!"

"Yay!" Cheered Zoe and then hugged her much to the older girl's surprise.

Making for Rene to smile widely. "My two favorite girls." Sighed the man happily.

"Not gonna happen."

"The day's still young."

Thea just shook her head at him with a smile on her lips while Oliver glowered at Rene for flirting with his sister right in front of him! Unfortunately for him, Rene wasn't even paying any attention to that as he was too focused on his happy and smiling little girl as she wound up playing a game of Patty Cake with a still somewhat laughing Thea. _I'll do right by her in every way I can, Laura. No matter what._

He then looked at a smiling Curtis and came to a decision. _Think its time to get you and your husband back together. Even though it'll only be a fraction of what I owe you and Chase for what you've both done for me today._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Now that was most enjoyable! And special thanks to the guest reviewers who reviewed 'Tommy's Dose Of Reality' and 'Meet The Wallers!'**


End file.
